<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overprotective by Adelina_Ophelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467695">Overprotective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_Ophelia/pseuds/Adelina_Ophelia'>Adelina_Ophelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strictly Come Dancing RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because Ranvir is a baby and he was bang out of order, Everyone's mad at Giovanni, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_Ophelia/pseuds/Adelina_Ophelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The GMB team's response to a certain article from Giovanni</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overprotective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giovanni paced back and forth along the car park of the GMB studios. He knew Ranvir was inside but so were the rest of the guys because of the contract renewal meetings. Facing Ranvir wasn’t the scary part of this morning, it was everyone else. Their planned denial had none gone down well, his words had been twisted beyond belief and he felt like shit because he knew she’d been nothing but lovely about him. Simply deciding to just bite the bullet, he steeled his nerves and walked through the door. Mentally he started tallying up who would be the angriest; he knew Piers would be royally pissed but he also knew Susanna had spent the night with Ranvir because she’d taken Ranvir’s phone off her halfway through their conversation, well Ranvir’s shouting. </p><p>“Ranvir! Twat’s here!” </p><p>Laura’s voice made him jump but she gestured for him to follow and he did.</p><p>“Jumpy are we today, mister?” Laura’s tone could cut glass.</p><p>Giovanni decided silence was his best response.</p><p>“You’re such an arsehole, honestly. I trusted that you wouldn’t hurt her and yet that’s what you do,” Laura turned off and went into her dressing room, leaving Gio alone just outside the main studio.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, knowing that what’s inside was going to be much worse, he pushed the door open. Immediately he was greeted with glares from Kate and Susanna who were sat with Ranvir on a sofa. He caught a glimpse of Ranvir’s face though she refused to look up at him; her eyes were sunken and cold, the very look she gets when she’s had a rough night of no sleep. Kate stood up and turned towards him, very slowly moving to cover Ranvir.</p><p>“You better have a fucking good explanation today,” Kate’s tone was stern but slightly softened when she saw the look of Giovanni’s face. “I’d hoped it wouldn’t be for a long time. But here we are. You’ve fucked up. Majorly. And now you’ve got to try and apologise. Which will not be an easy thing to do. We’re not very forgiving. Ranvir might be but we are not.”</p><p>Susanna cut her off, “Oh fuck being nice to the bastard, Kate. Piers certainly won’t be soft on him. And Lord knows Lorraine’s around here somewhere. But you.” Susanna rounded on him and glared in a manner that made him want to go and hide in the corner. “Do you even understand your actions? This woman was broken for years and she’d finally started to see her self worth and you fucking destroy it again in one single article. I haven’t had to hold her as she cried herself to sleep since 2015 and yet last night I bloody did.”</p><p>Susanna’s rant was stalled by the appearance of a very very angry looking Scottish woman. For the first time, Ranvir stood up and tried to step in the way of Lorraine, pulling her off to the side. Parts of the conversation drifted over to him and he realised in that moment that he seriously did not deserve Ranvir.</p><p>“Why are you protecting him -” Lorraine began.</p><p>“Because ….. And I love him ….” Ranvir cut her off.</p><p>Lorraine’s reply was muffled but Ranvir’s voice cut through the tension, “Absolutely not. Don’t you dare do that.”</p><p>Lorraine pouted but Ranvir would not relent on whatever threat Lorraine had just made towards him and Giovanni thanked God that Ranvir was attempted to weaken the wrath of the Scottish woman who was throwing him steely glares every few minutes.</p><p>“Don’t look so happy, mister,” Laura had appeared in the doorway. “Ranvir can’t protect you fully. Nor does she want to I’d warrant. Oh and Piers is gonna be here in about 5 minutes so begin preparing yourself to be yelled at by essentially Ranvir’s older brother. Because that’s what we are here, Giovanni Pernice. A family -”</p><p>“And we do not take kindly to people hurting a member of said family,” Piers furious tone sent shivers down Giovanni’s spine. “Take a seat, mister.”</p><p>Giovanni sat down next to Piers at the GMB desk that he’d seen Ranvir sit behind so often.  He remembered all the mornings he’d woken up ridiculously early just to watch her, even before meeting her. How he’d been enthralled by her brain and intelligence and how a certain intrusive part of his body would react when she leant forward in particularly revealing dresses, or even just tight dresses. Unbeknownst to Gio, Piers was currently studying his expression and noting that, despite his fuck up, Giovanni did really seem to love Ranvir. Piers quickly rethought his rant and coughed slightly to catch Gio’s attention again.</p><p>“Now, I don’t wish to believe for one moment that you meant this harshly. I truly don’t but it came across bloody evil. You’ve painted Ranvir to be some desperate slut, hitting on everyone she sees. Tabloids have fucking sprinted with the headlines they love “Older woman gets rejected by a hot man”. Not to mention the racism that’s subtly embedded in every line. Ranvir does not. And I mean DOES NOT deserve that kind of treatment, Giovanni Pernice. And neither does that little boy of hers. He’s never had a dad. Think about that. Never. There’s never been anyone there for him all the time apart from his mum. And you, you showed him that you cared about him not just Ranvir. You spent time with him when Ranvir was working. I know you have. You’ve developed a bond with that kid, and subconsciously he’s started seeing you as dad. Don’t fuck this up anymore, mister. Don’t you bloody dare. I want to see those two happy, and you might just be the one to help with that.”</p><p>Giovanni looked sheepishly down at his hands and whispered, “I didn’t mean for it to come across that way. I was just panicked about how to make the denial sound believable so they’d leave us alone.” For the first time since coming into the studio, Gio made eye contact with Piers, “I do love her, Piers. And I love Tushaan. More than anything.”</p><p>Piers nods and pats him on the shoulder as he notices Lorraine coming over and Ranvir with her head in her hands, “Good luck.”</p><p>“Oi, you stupid wee dickhead!”</p><p>Before Giovanni could respond to Lorraine, he felt a sharp slap to his jaw. Instead of protesting the slap, all Gio responded with was, “Deserved that.”</p><p>Lorraine took a step back and nodded, clearly having abandoned any idea of shouting, “Yes. You did.”</p><p>“Lorraine!” Ranvir’s voice cut across the studio. “Right the lot of you. Out. Now. This is my relationship. You’ve had your say and more than that.” Ranvir cast a sharp glare at Lorraine who just shrugged.</p><p>Ranvir stood with her arms folded until they’d all left, although Gio suspected they were just on the other side of the door. Once she was sure they were gone, Ranvir rushed over to him and laid a gentle hand on the angry red mark across his cheek and jawline. He was taken aback by how gentle she was and the look on her face. </p><p>“Are… Why aren’t you shouting?” Gio’s voice was threaded with confusion.</p><p>“Oh my darling. I read the messages, and the voicemails, and the emails, and the note. Like seriously, that was a bit extra but I appreciated it. I forgave you as soon as I saw them. I understand the way tabloids like to manipulate words and granted you could have handled it better but I cursed you out on the phone last night. Now you made a very silly choice coming here. You should have known what would happen.”</p><p>“I did,” his reply was sheepish. “But I needed to apologise in person. No matter what happened first. And I really really truly am sorry.”</p><p>Ranvir gently kissed his cheek, “I know my darling. And I forgive you. Lorraine had no right to slap you but it was a dial down from her original threat.”</p><p>“Which was? You seemed quite insistent it didn’t happen.”</p><p>“She wanted to kick you in the balls.”</p><p>Gio let out a sigh of relief, “Oh you’re an angel. I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was so therapeutic to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>